1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, and more particularly to an energy-saving vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the travel of conventional vehicles, a lifting force is produced because the air-flow path on the upper portion is longer than the air-flow path on the lower portion, and thus, the tire-road adhesion is decreased, resulting in an unstable travelling of the vehicles. To solve the problem, a typical method is to increase the weight of the vehicle to overcome the lifting force. However, this method leads to a large amount of energy waste.